You aren't as quiet as you think
by BTRlover17
Summary: <html><head></head>Carlos isn't as quiet as he thinks.</html>


**You're not as quiet as you think**

**Pairing: Carlos and James **

**Summary: Carlos isn't as quiet as he thinks he is. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

"Ngh, James more," Carlos moaned, hips bucking off the bed into the fist wrapped around his leaking cock.

He thumbed at the head as images of James on his knees, perfect pouty lips wrapped around his length, tongue pressing against the vein running along the underside of the engorged flesh. Sweat beaded along his forehead as his feet kicked at the constricting covers, body glowing in the moonlight as the material fell to the floor, body jerking into every touch of his hand.

The small boys' exposed skin looked almost luminous in the light, his naked body writhing against the sheets. There had been a point when Carlos would of never gone to bed without wearing underwear but after a few embarrassing incidents, the Latino had taken to kicking them off and jumping under the covers before his roommate James joined him.

James yes now where to start with him. Oh yeah, this was all his fault. If it wasn't for the tall boys' perfect face and Adonis like body, Carlos would never be in this predicament. Yes that's right, the tan boy held an ever growing crush on his band mate, best friend and more importantly roommate James Diamond and to be honest who could blame him.

With his flawlessly styled hair, warm hazel eyes and knee buckling smile it was no wonder that James was considered a god. The fact that he had the most perfectly defined abs, long muscular legs which happened to lead up to tight pert ass; not that Carlos had ever looked there, pretty much made the brunette the epitome of perfect. So it wasn't surprising that pretty much every girl and most of the guys swooned when James strutted into the pool area on a daily basis.

However it wasn't James' looks that sent the small boys' heart fluttering. No it was the person behind the narcissism that only he, Logan and Kendall got to see that made Carlos love the tall boy. Love, that was strong word but the Latino had accepted that he was falling hopelessly in love with James, every accidental touch sending sparks through his body, complexion somewhat redder than it used to be.

Therefore it broke the Latino's heart whenever he noticed the pretty boy flirting with a new girl, a constant reminder that James would never be interested in anyone as plain and boring as Carlos. He thought he hid it well when James sauntered off to flash his winning smile at the newest arrival at the Palmwoods but sometimes he would catch Kendall and Logan staring at him, the pair shooting him sympathetic smiles when he caught their eye.

"Fuck," Carlos arched his back, hand moving faster over his dick as one hand travelled over his stomach to twist and tweak his nipple.

The familiar feeling was building in the pit of his stomach; Carlos knowing it wouldn't be long until he fell over the edge. His hand rhythmically squeezed his member as he pumped, hoping to prolong the pleasure that flooded through his body. The small boys' eyes squeezed shut as he pictured James' head between his legs, teeth grazing his shaft as he bobbed up and down before pulling off and licking a trail to the tan boys' hole before stiffening and pushing past the initial ring of muscle.

"Mmmmmm," The Latino groaned, head pressing further into his pillow as his hips thrust forward in time with his hand.

James jumped slightly as a moan echoed through the silent hallway of the apartment. The pretty boy had only gotten up to get a glass of milk when he heard what sounded like bed springs squeaking. Shaking it off as Carlos tossing and turning in his bed as usual; the small boys' mattress protesting every move after too many impromptu wrestling matches between the pair, James leant against the counter, long fingers wrapped tightly around his glass.

The brunette was about to take a sip of the creamy liquid when he heard a series of small whimpers and pants, causing him to jump and spill some of the drink down his chest. Sighing to himself for being so silly, James placed the glass on the counter before moving to grip the hem of his shirt. Tugging the damp material over his head, the pretty boy shivered as the cooler air hit his now exposed skin. Padding into the bathroom, James dumped his shirt in the laundry basket before returning to the kitchen, intent on finishing his milk.

Before he could even wrap his fingers around the glass, a moan resonated from the room he shared with Carlos, curiosity swirling through the tall boy's body. Looking between his drink and the hallway which kept emitting more sounds; each one slowly growing louder, the brunette flicked between the two options, finally settling on the one he wasn't sure he wanted to investigate. The pretty boy sighed pouring the remaining liquid down the sink before hesitantly making his way back to the room he shared with Carlos.

Quietly making his way back to his bedroom, James held his breath, a myriad of scenarios floating through his head. He finally settled on it just being Carlos having a nightmare, something that wasn't a rare occurrence with the tan boy but what he saw when he stopped at the entrance to their shared room shocked him beyond belief.

Carlos lay naked on his bed, covers kicked to the floor as one hand worked his achingly hard member, the other pressed firmly against his chest as he twisted and tweaked his nipple, the bud erect and flushed against his tan skin. James couldn't help but watch as the tan boy bucked off the bed, back arching as a choked moan escaped his parted lips. The pretty boy found that he was having trouble breathing, his body temperature sky rocketing.

The brunette felt his own length swell beneath the material of his sweatpants as he watched Carlos move the hand pinching his nipple down to roll his balls, breath hitching as he watched the small boy tug gently to begin with, pants and whimpers filling the room.

"J...J...James," Carlos moaned back arching off the bed as he tugged harder at his balls, hand moving furiously over his dick.

James was in shock, did he really just hear what he think he heard. He couldn't of; Carlos was straight or so he had thought but the situation playing out in front of him was making him question everything including his own sexuality. Yes, he knew the effect he had on both genders but he had only ever shown an interest in girls, never considering for a moment that he could be attracted to guys as well.

But there was just something about the way Carlos' slightly defined abs tensed with every breath he took, swollen lips sat caught between his teeth, eyes squeezing tightly as his body surrendered to the pleasure that James couldn't get enough of. However that didn't explain or help the bulge that had formed in his sweatpants.

Looking over at the tan boy, James felt his member throb. Watching the Latino writhe on the bed, skin glowing under the moonlight made James' heart pound, wanting nothing more than to wrap his lips around the head of Carlos' cock, sucking him to completion, swallowing down every bit of the tan boys' release.

The tall boy shook his head, shocked at his thoughts. Part of him wanted nothing more than to leave the doorway, giving Carlos some privacy but watching as the small boy pleasured himself, whimpers sounding suspiciously like his name made James stay, eyes switching between the Latino's face and his hands; both working away furiously.

"JAMES!" Carlos shouted, body tensing as he released, spurt after spurt of his seed spilling over his busy fist.

James had to hold onto the doorframe for support as he watched Carlos topple over the edge, globs of his seed splattering over his stomach and chest. The brunette could feel his own cock throb, pre cum staining the material of his boxers. James didn't think he could ever say watching another guy cum would be beautiful but the way Carlos' small frame shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm was mesmerising to the brunette.

The pretty boy exhaled as slowly and quietly as possible, his body shaking as he watched Carlos slump against the sheets, the hand that had been previously rolling his balls fell to the side, his other hand still wrapped loosely around his semi erect cock. The Latino's head turned gently on his pillow, now facing the shocked yet turned on brunette in the door way.

James could see the tan boy's eyes fluttering and knew that he should move, not wanting to embarrass himself as well as Carlos, yet he found himself rooted to the spot, eyes continuously roaming the small boys' body. Just as he returned his gaze to Carlos' face, the Latino opened his eyes, the once groggy orbs now wide and alert when he spotted James in the doorway.

"J...J...James, it's not what it looks like," Carlos stammered, hands moving to cover himself.

"So you weren't jacking off while thinking of me?" James questioned, hoping he managed to cover up the nerves building inside of him. What happened next made James' heart sink.

"I'm sorry James, I can change, please, please don't hate me," Carlos begged, tears streaming down his previously flushed cheeks.

The brunette had never felt like such a dick. He hadn't meant for it to sound like it did and he certainly hadn't meant to make Carlos cry; a rare feat never seen from the small boy. Taking a tentative step into the room, James hung his head as Carlos flinched away from, tear ridden eyes unable to meet his.

Closing the gap that separated them, James sat gingerly on the edge of the Latino's bed, hand moving slowly to cup Carlos' cheek. The tan boy flinched at first but slowly began to lean into the touch when he felt the pretty boys' thumb rub over his skin.

"Carlos, I don't hate you." James soothed, his thumb still stroking the small boys' cheek.

Said boy hiccupped quietly as he raised his eyes to meet James', shocked to see nothing but warmth, honesty and what he hoped was love radiating through the hazel orbs. Before Carlos could understand what was happening, a pair of soft lips pressed against his own, disappearing before he had chance to respond.

That hand that had been previously resting against his cheek was now laid on his arm, the brunette's eyes boring into his own. Taking a breath, Carlos raised himself up, connecting his and James' lips once more. The kiss was slow and gentle, butterflies fluttering deep within his stomach. Both boys were breathing heavily when they broke apart, pleasure sparking through James' body.

Tugging on the Latino's hand, James quickly pressed it against the bulge in his sweatpants, eyes rolling to the back of his head at the instant relief he felt.

"Look what you've done to me Carlos," James murmured, voice lower and huskier than normal. Carlos moaned quietly, his own length rising as he felt the tall boys' cock press against his palm.

Rolling his hips into Carlos' hand, James let his eyes flutter close, pleasure overtaking him. The Latino was quick to notice this, raising himself to press his lips back against James'. The kiss was nothing like the one before, lips bruised and teeth clashed as the pretty boy licked along the seam of Carlos' lips, tongue swooping forward as soon as he was granted access.

Tongues duelled for dominance, James allowing Carlos to win for a few moments before swooping forward and mapping out every one of the small boy's sensitive spots, making him moan into the kiss. Removing his hand from where it was wrapped around Carlos' wrist, the brunette let it trail up the tan boys' body to tangle in the short raven locks. Gripping the locks within his fingers, James pulled away, eyes taking in Carlos' lust blown pupils and kiss swollen lips.

"James please, I need you," Carlos whimpered, his eyes travelling down to where his hand rested. He could feel James' need below his palm but the pretty boy didn't know how much the Latino needed him.

"Shhh," James soothed, removing his hand from the small boys' hair to run down Carlos' body teasingly.

Gripping the tan boy's hip, James slowly pressed him back against the bed, giving him a chaste kiss before moving on. Licking a line along the shell of Carlos' ear, James smirked against the tan boys' neck at the shiver that passed down his body. Even though he had caught the Latino jacking off there was something so innocent about him and his movements that managed to make the brunette's body even hotter.

Licking a line down Carlos' neck, the pretty boy paused for a moment, enjoying the feel of the small boys' pulse beating rapidly under his tongue. Gathering the soft skin between his teeth, James slowly began to apply pressure, the feel of the tan boy writhing underneath as he marked him, making the tall boys' cock throb with a need he'd never felt before. Pulling back slightly, James admired the purple mark that stood out in a stark contrast to Carlos' tan skin. Even though he wasn't sure how he felt about the small boy below him, the pretty boy did know that he didn't want anyone else to touch him, using the mark as a way to tell the world the Latino was off bounds.

James nibbled and kissed his way down past Carlos' collarbone, teeth grazing the skin every now and again stopping to engulf one of the tan boys' already erect nipples. Grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin, James flicked his tongue over the nub, moaning quietly as his taste buds collided with a splash of Carlos' cum. Swirling the muscle over the skin, James slowly knocked the hand Carlos was using to cover himself away, wrapping his hand around the now fully erect shaft, using the Latino's cum as lubricant as he pumped once, twice before pulling away much to Carlos' disappointment.

The tan boy couldn't suppress the whine that left his mouth when he felt James remove his hand from his cock. He needed to be touched, the tall boys' teasing driving him slowly crazy. Realising his hand was still pressed against the brunette's cloth covered cock, the small boy decided to get some revenge. Pressing his palm down firmly, Carlos couldn't help but smirk as James ceased sucking on his nipple; resting his forehead against the Latino's collarbone in an attempt to control himself.

Wanting to see if he really was driving James as crazy as the pretty boy drove him, Carlos pressed down again, this time with more force. A growl sounded from the brunette's mouth, his bottom lip caught between two rows of pearly white teeth to suppress the sounds he was dying to make. He had worked out what the short boy was doing and decided enough was enough.

Sitting up slightly, James pressed a series of kisses to Carlos already swollen lips, a distraction as he swiped three fingers through the cum spread on the Latino's stomach. Adding more passion and force to his kisses, James slid his hand down between the small boys' spread legs, spreading the cum around his entrance. Feeling something cold rub his entrance, Carlos pulled away; a questioning look spread across his features.

"It's okay, I got you." James whispered licking a line down the short boys' stomach, eyes rolling to the back of his head the taste of Carlos' seed burst across his taste buds. He had tasted his own cum once to see what was it was like but there was something far sweeter about the Latino's that drew James in, making him want to taste more.

The pretty boy sucked the head of Carlos' cock into his mouth as he circled the Latino's hole before pushing past the initial ring of muscle. He felt the tan boy tense beneath him, a hand moving to automatically rub his stomach, something he knew Carlos loved whenever he needed comforting. Feeling the boy relax, James began to push his finger in and out, loosening the muscle for what was to come all the while his mouth working wonders on the tan boys' cock.

Another finger was soon added, pausing for a moment to adjust before they were scissored, soft cries emanating from the head of the bed, driving the tall boy crazy as he bobbed his head between Carlos' legs. James pressed his tongue into the slit, gathering up the copious amounts of pre cum that had gathered, all while his fingers opened the smaller boy up.

"James," Carlos shouted, fingers scrambling to tangle themselves in the pretty boys' locks as he felt James brush over his prostate. The familiar feeling was bubbling low in his stomach but the tan boy didn't want it to end yet.

Deeming the small boy ready, James slowly removed his fingers, mouth retracting from Carlos' cock. Brown eyes clashed with hazel ones, the same question running through them both.

"If you don't want to, we can stop," James offered hoping and wishing that the Latino wouldn't say yes.

"No I want to, I'm just scared it's gonna hurt." Carlos replied, averting his eyes from James'. He didn't want the taller boy to see how nervous he actually was.

"I'll go slow, I promise," James leant down and pressed a sweet kiss to the Latino's lips, washing away any worries he had.

The pretty boy stepped off the bed for a moment, hands curling around the waistband of both his sweatpants and boxers, towing them down his legs until they pooled around his ankles. He felt an uncharacteristic blush rise to his cheeks as Carlos' eyes travelled over the hard planes of his body, coming to rest on his dick.

"You're beautiful," Carlos murmured tongue peeking out to wet dry lips.

"No, you're beautiful," James said; realising that he had never said such truer words, as he climbed back onto the bed.

Settling between the Latino's legs, the brunette leant up on his elbows, face hovering over Carlos'. A quick loving kiss was shared between the pair before the tan boy nodded, signalling he was ready.

Gripping the base of his dick, the tall boy placed it against the small boy's entrance, eyes never leaving Carlos' as he began to push in. The shorter boys' face scrunched up in pain, the pretty boy hating himself for it.

"Carlos we can stop," James started but was abruptly cut off.

"Don't you even think about it," The Latino growled, pressing his hips down, allowing James to push in more.

Once he was fully sheathed inside the tan boy, James paused allowing Carlos to adjust. Thinking of way to relax the small boy quicker, James brought a hand down to rub Carlos' stomach, eyes fluttering shut as the Latino's walls clenched and unclenched around his length.

"M...M...Move," Carlos panted wiggling his hips to empathise the point.

Pulling back slowly, James rolled his hips forward moaning as the small boys' tight heat surrounded his cock. The pace stayed like this for a few moments, simultaneous moans breaking the silence that filled the room. Carlos' hands moved to grip James' shoulders, his legs locking around the tall boys' hips as he thrust down, head pressing back against the pillow.

"Harder," Carlos moaned his back arching as James picked up the pace, his legs tightening around the brunette's hips.

Gripping the smaller boy's hips tight enough to bruise, James pulled back until only the head remained inside of Carlos before surging forward, shouts of pleasure echoing between the pair. The mattress began to squeak as the pretty boy pounded relentlessly into the tan boy, their moans loud enough to wake everyone in the house had they been light sleepers.

"Fuck James, right there," Carlos shouted seeing nothing but stars as the taller boy hit his sweet spot dead on. James' fingers pressing against it was good but having his cock pound against it with each thrust was a whole other thing, something that Carlos really couldn't describe right now.

Tightening his grip on the tan boys' hip, James thrust in hard and fast making sure to hit Carlos' prostate each time. He could feel his release quickly creeping up on him, the teasing earlier putting him on edge. Wrapping a hand around the Latino's somewhat neglected member, the brunette began to pump him in time with his thrusts, loving the feel of the rigid column of flesh twitch and throb in his hand.

"J...J...JAMES," Carlos shouted the pretty boys' name for the second time that night as he came, his seed spurting over James' hand and stomach.

The feel of the small boys' walls clenching around his cock and watching Carlos come undone below him was too much for James and he came with a shout, thrusting in for a final time as he emptied his load into the willing body beneath him.

Their hips stuttered against each other's as their rode out the last waves of their orgasm. Harsh pants filled the now silent room, the mattress springs silenced as they lay against each other. James was the first to move, carefully pulling out and reaching down to the end of the bed. He heard a small whimper from behind him causing him to turn back.

Fear and something James couldn't quite place skirted over Carlos' features as he watched the tall boys' movements. The brunette smiled softly as he reached down and gathered the covers off the ground. Making his way back up the narrow bed, James threw the covers over them, an arm moving to encircle Carlos' shoulders', drawing him close.

"Sleep," He whispered softly to the small boy, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. A contented sigh left the Latino's mouth as he pressed closer to the tall boy, eyes falling shut almost immediately.

Looking down at the tan boy, James decided that he could think things through tomorrow allowing himself to fall into the same land Carlos had just joined.

**Anyone want more?**

**Please let me know how I did with this. I'm nervous to know what you all think. **

**P.S I have a poll on my profile and I would be so very grateful if you could check it out. Thanks. **


End file.
